


Mission Gone Awry

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Imagine, Avengers Imagines, Blow Jobs, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky x Reader x Steve - Freeform, Bucky x You x Steve, Dirty Talk, F/M, James “Bucky” Barnes x Reader, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, avengers x reader - Freeform, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 6 - Threesome & Dirty TalkWhen a mission goes longer than expected, the reader must share a hotel room with two super soldiers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes & Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes & Steve Rogers & You, James “Bucky” Barnes & You, James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers/You, James “Bucky” Barnes/You, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 226





	Mission Gone Awry

It was meant to be a simple mission. In and out in two days. Two days had turned into ten, now leaving you hauled up in a hotel room with two super soldiers.

“Steve, shush.” You chastise him in a hushed whisper, pushing his hand away from your waist. The person in the bed next to yours shifts and you freeze, waiting to hear him settle back into bed. When he does, you let out a shaky breath, relaxing into the arms of your lover.

“C’mon, (Y/N). Buck is sleeping. He won’t hear a thing.” His breath fans across the nap of your neck causing your skin to prickle with goosebumps. 

Steve wasn’t one for risky sex opportunities but you’ve been cooped up for so long with no way to have alone time that he was getting desperate now. His fingers trace along your hip bones, skimming under the hem of your sleep shorts. Tugging your waist back, he presses your body against his own. His straining length pokes into your lower back and you feel a small spot of wetness where his precum has leaked through his boxers. Groaning as the curve of your ass grinds against him, Steve slips fingers through your wet folds, flicking your clit as he seeks out your entrance.

“S-Steve, what if he wakes up?” You stammer out as he dips his fingers into you teasingly.

Placing a kiss at the base of your skull, Steve chuckles, not answering your question. The thought that he doesn’t care if Bucky even wakes up causes your pussy to gush with another wave of wetness. It’s such an obscene thought but part of you doesn’t care either, not that you would ever tell him that.

It’s an unspoken attraction that you and Bucky have for one another. When he first joined the team, it was as if you had known him for years. Steve had told you of every memory and detail he had of Bucky, making it much easier for you to comprehend the true struggle the former Winter Soldier had endured. The instant connection you and Bucky shared was only strengthened by how much time you spent with him. If he wasn’t with Steve then he was by your side. When Steve couldn’t be there, you stepped in to comfort him during his night terrors, you were the one to help him understand the technologies that had advanced since his time of captivity, and you stood as one of his strongest defenders when others would question his sanity and loyalty.

Some wonder who you are actually dating. Others joke that the three of you seem to be in a relationship, seeing as Bucky and Steve are so emotionally and physically attached to not only you but each other.

Curling his fingers, Steve finds that perfect spot that creates stars in your vision. Your thighs tremble as he continues to press his fingers into you and he gently thumbs your clit. Your heart rate increases, thudding in your chest because of him and the possibility of being caught in the act.

Your resolve dwindles. You willing give into Steve. Turning to lie on your back, you spread your legs giving him more access, fully committing to this immodest behavior. Steve pushes your t-shirt up, exposing your breasts before latching onto one of your nipples. His tongue flicks over the perky bud causing your back to arch.

You want more. You’re desperate at this point. Your pussy tingles as Steve adds a third finger. It’s enough to bring you your to first orgasm but you still crave more. Your thighs close around his wrist and you bite your bottom lip to stop yourself from crying out.

“Did that feel good, babe? You’re so tight, squeezing around my fingers. Can’t wait to get inside you.”

All you can do is nod; words don’t seem to be coming to you at all. Steve nips at your neck, your pulse pumping heavily just below his lips. When you finally gain your senses back, you can feel him rutting his hips against your side, seeking out any friction to help him with his erection.

The room is quiet except for your panting. It’s too quiet.

“Steve, I think Bucky is awake.” You whisper, no longer able to hear the steady breathing of a sleeping Bucky.

“Course I’m awake. The room isn’t that big and you’re not exactly that quiet.”

You jump at the sound of Bucky’s raspy voice. His bed creaks as he sits up against the headboard. Steve’s fingers continue to play at your slick folds and you grab at his hand.

“Why don’t you _really_ show him how sexy you sound when you’re moaning?” Steve’s question sends you reeling.

“Steve, I don’t think Bucky wants...”

“I want to. I wanna hear you, doll. It’s been the one thing I’ve been wanting for a long time.” Bucky’s somewhat desperate voice cuts through the awkward silence.

Your stomach flutters at this new turn of events. Bucky moves off his bed and your own becomes weighed down when he sits on the end of it. He’s waiting for your approval before he moves any further; hoping that you don’t turn him away.

You let go of Steve’s hand, allowing him to resume his actions. His index and middle fingers rub circles on your clit, occasionally pressing on it, sending jolts through your core. Leaning up on your forearms, you look in Bucky’s direction.

“Bucky,” you moan out breathlessly, extending your hand out for him. The filtered light from the window helps you in just being able to make out his form climbing towards you. The next few moments are a whirlwind of movement. Steve yanks the covers off of the bed, exposing you to his and Bucky’s lecherous eyes. Bucky steadily climbs up the bed towards you both. His hands run along your legs, caressing your skin as he moves higher towards your core. Kissing your inner thighs, he stops short, unsure if he should really continue.

“Go ahead, Buck. She tastes delicious.”

Taking his cue from Steve, Bucky’s head dips in-between your legs. Lapping at your core, his tongue flattens collecting your juices like he’s been starved for years. He pokes at your entrance before sliding to your clit. His tongue brushes over it and Steve’s fingers which still massage the small button. The combination causes you to throw your head back in awe.

“He’s right, (Y/N). You taste so good.” He bolsters Steve’s claim before diving back in for more. Steve kisses you, swallowing your moans until you both pull away for air.

“Steve, please. I need more.”

He complies with your demand. Threading his hand through Bucky’s hair, he pushes Bucky away from you and onto his back.

Directing the changing of positions, Steve helps you to seat yourself over Bucky’s face. The new arrangement makes you blush. It’s not something you and Steve would normally do. Bucky goes right back to licking at your cunt. The suddenness of it forcing you to bow over, coming face-to-face with his cock. When your hand makes contact with him, Bucky ruts his hips upwards, clearly wanting more. And you give him just that. Your mouth surrounds his member, taking in as much as you can.

Through your lashes, you can see Steve fisting his own length as he takes in the sight of you sucking off his friend. Reaching out, you motion for him to come closer and he does. With Bucky still in your mouth, your hand pumps around Steve’s cock.

“Bucky’s cock is so big Steve just like yours.” Both men groan at your compliment, enjoying the ego boost you’ve given.

Straddling Bucky’s thighs, Steve brings his cock even closer to your mouth. Your more than eager to have him there. As soon as the head of his member touches your tongue, Steve collects your hair in his hand, using it to control your pace. His hips snap violently as he fucks your mouth.

All his pent up desire is unleashed on your mouth. When he hits the back of your throat, you moan around him, willing yourself not to gag. He stops forcing you to keep his throbbing cock in your warm mouth. When he finally pulls out, you pant, taking in some much-needed air before returning to lick at Bucky’s member. Switching between them, what you do to one cock, you also do to the other. You certainly don’t want either man to feel left out. 

You take a chance by squeezing both their cocks together. You can hear Steve growl and Bucky groan at the feeling of their hot lengths being pressed against one another. Your salvia makes it much easier to pump your hand around both of them. Your finger dances across the tip of one and then glides to the next.

“I want your cum. Please cum for me. I wanna taste you both.”

That’s it for them. As soon as your needy words come out, both of them are cumming. Their hot spurts mix landing on each other and your awaiting tongue. Some of it hits your cheek but you collect it, licking it off your fingers.

Bucky continues to lap at you, adding a few fingers that stretch you. His groans reverberated through your core. As you squirm to get away, he wraps his arm around your waist to keep you in place. Your toes curl as you approach your orgasm.

Sloppy sounds, groans, and whimpers fill the small hotel room making for a crescendo of ecstasy. When Bucky’s thumb presses your clit again, your orgasm hits you hard. Your thighs clamp around his head as you ride out your high. His actions slow, coming to a still as you relax.

Too tired to move, Steve and Bucky place you in-between them. The tiny bed seems to become even smaller with too large men at your sides but you don’t care; too blissed out from the experience. Steve kisses your head as Bucky places one on your shoulder. A conversation is shared between them but you can’t make much out as drowsiness takes over your body and mind. The one thing you do know is how very appreciative you are now of the mission gone awry.


End file.
